The Organization's Return
by Reaching out Stars
Summary: They're back! For more laughs and missions! Watch as the 16 members of Organization XIII struggle through violence, incorrect grammar and even love! Prepare yourself as this will be even better than cross-dres-I mean your wildest dreams!


**The Organization's Return**

_I make a return, that's right I HAVE RETURNED MY EXILE IS AT AN END. I decided that my story ended WWAAAAYYYY too quickly and decided to continue it. Prepare to laugh your heads off… AGAIN!_

_IMPORTANT:By the way guys, ignore how I said "Thus began Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days" in the tenth chapter of the original story, just pretend the story's continuing. Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer: I know this disclaimer is unnecessary but it's the only time in the story where I can GO CRAZY! Anyway, I OWN NOTHING, cept' the storyline ;)**_

Chapter I: Good Ol' Organization

Xicmeky had a reputation now. Three weeks after he joined the organization, he had not uttered a word. People like Saix were starting to worry about the poor mouse.

"HEY! XICMEKY!"

"HOW YOU FEELING?"

"DID YOU SLEEP WELL?"

"HELP ME GET THESE KEYBLADES OUT OF MY HAIR XICMEKY!"

"WILL YOU HELP ME WITH MY CROSSDRES- I mean, scrabble?"

And frankly, he was getting quite annoyed about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the White Room…_

"Hello and welcome my fellow members. Today we gather, after three short weeks of peace to announce yet another cross dressing ses- mission, to… p-perform" Xemnas verbally stumbled.

"NOOOOO! I had finally gotten used to kicking back, relaxing and looking at gay pornog- picking f-flowers!" Marluxia said, following suit with the verbal trips.

"Yeah! My holidays had just started to get good!" Xion complained.

Roxas smiled, thinking of the previous night, "Come on Xemy give us at least another week!"

The once sacred White Room almost collapsed from the strain from fourteen voices emitting into the closed spaced, bouncing and vibrating and-

"SILENCE!" Saix roared, "Vexen, let go of the narrator right now!"

Vexen slumped, disappointed that his scientific narrative had come to a premature end.

"Err, thank you Saix. Now to continue with what I was saying, we will NOT being have extra time off, it is but the contrary. Tomorrow, all 16 members of our group will be training for an extra special cross-dress- I mean… mission coming up. So err, prepare yourselves"

"What do we need to have ready?" Zexion questioned.

"Just make sure you have your magic junctioned. Um, wait…" Saix muttered.

"Materia equipped?" Lexaeus asked.

"No, I think it's your Sphere Grid." Xion said firmly.

"You got it all wrong guys, it's your panels!" Axel exclaimed.

Everyone but Xicmeky facepalmed.

"OUCH OH MY GOD THAT HURT OWOWOWOWOWOOWOW!" Demyx shrieked leaping out of his seat, falling off his chair and onto the hard floor, "OW MY SPINE!"

"Err, dismissed…" Xemnas said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that evening in the general halls of the Castle that Never Was…_

"So Axel, I heard you met a fine lady down at the pub last night…" Larxene said, with a questionable tone.

"You heard right." Axel replied.

"What's her name?"

"I-I'd rather not tell you that."

"Oh really? Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"So is my glass vibrator collection but everyone seems to know about that. NOW SPILL THE FREAKING BEANS!"

Axel sighed, swinging his legs off the coffee table to face Larxene. She looked pretty darn good, with the hair styled into a ponytail and fashioned over her left shoulder ending at her breast. God! Her breas-

"AXEL! WAKE UP!" Larxene yelled, "What are you staring at?"

"Err nothing, sorry Larxene. Her name is…"

"Yes?"

"…Rikku?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nothing but down the hallway in the 13__th__ nobody's room…_

"So, what do you have in store for me tonight?"

Roxas turned his head around to face the black-haired beauty standing in the doorway, hands on hips with a seductive smile set upon her lips, "I…err," Roxas stuttered.

"Well, you can bet-," Xion purred, placing a finger on Roxas' lips, "that we'll both be satisfied by the end of tonight…"

Roxas gulped, reaching to turn off the light switc-

"HEY GUYS HOW YOU DOING!" A figure said, bouncing into the room knocking over Xion and other various possessions of the nobody of Sora.

"Get out Demyx" Roxas said, obviously pissed.

"BUTTT ROOXXXYYYY! I GOOTTT SOME NEWWW SPRIIINNKKKLLERR MAGAZZIINNNESSS!" Demyx pleaded

"Out Demyx." Roxas stated.

"Roxxx-" Demyx started.

Demyx's eyes widened as the Kingdom Key materialised in Roxas' hand. "I SAID OUT!"

"Okay Okay Okay!" Demyx shrieked, running out the door as fast as his clumsy legs could take him."

"Now where were we…" Roxas muttered, banishing his keyblade.

Xion giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHH AHHH AHHH RUN AWAY HE HAS HIS KEYBLADE OUTTTTTTT" Demyx yelled running down one of the many hallways of the castle.

"Ooof!"

Demyx looked up to see that he had crashed straight into Luxord brushing his teeth for about the fifth time this hour. "Is it the kind of keyblade I'm thinking about?" Luxord asked. a smile growing on his face

"Eewewwwwwwww, LUXXXOOORRDDDD LEAVVE THAT TO YOURSELF! ARRGHHH MENTAL IMAGES!" Demyx whimpered, once again sprinting down the hall no doubt running down another hallway.

"Time to go see this BIG keyblade!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So hi again guys! It's been a while! I hope I get as much reviews this time as last time! Last time was pretty good so I hope I can do even better this time! Review and I'll be happy, also I'm open for suggestions! Let them at me!_

_Review and Luxord will look at your keyblade_

_Luxord: I'd rather we skip the formalities! _


End file.
